THE NEW LIVES OF HOGWARTS
by JustLovely42
Summary: I noticed there’s not a lot of fanfics like these. I mean the ones concentrating more on the social aspect of the wizarding world…kinda like HIGH SCHOOL BUT WITH MAGIC!


I noticed there's not a lot of fanfics like these. I mean the ones concentrating more on the social aspect of the wizarding world…kinda like high school but with magic!

Review please…even if you hate it…yes I'm that desperate

DISCLAIMER: I owe everything…muahahahahahhaha…runs away in fear

-and for the clueless…that was my attempt at a joke.

Here it goes...

"YOU have GOT to be fucking kidding me!"

_Well, I guess that pretty much sums up my initial reaction. I mean could you blame me? It was certainly shocking news. Front page Daily Prophet worthy... not that I read the prophet or anything…_

"Selena, you might want to come downstairs, that is, if you're planning on going to Hogwarts anytime soon."

_I'm sorry. Am I too cryptic?_

_Well, if you are to understand the whole story I have to start somewhere right? So why not the beginning? The beginning of Sixth I mean…_

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

As those words were hastily uttered, the most ravishing creature descended on an oak stairway leading to the entrance.

_Too much? Yeah well, my therapist says I suffer from high self-esteem._

Now all the members of the Summers family were at the foot of the stairway.

"You know, you don't really have to go. I mean, the home-schooling plan worked out just fine-"

"Dad! I want to be with my friends! It's been 2 years and frankly I'm sick of traveling. I miss Hogwarts. We've been over this."

"I know, I know. Just promise me something, ok?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't go looking for trouble, or get in a fight – or get hexed – or use any magic whatsoever – or get-"

"Dad!"

"This is what I get for wanting to protect my own daughter…"

_That's my Dad. He's a bit over protective but I guess all fathers in this day of age are like that. The war left behind a lost generation…but it's looking up now, what with all the Ministry's Reform and everything..._

_My dad's kind of …hmm how do I say this? Weird? No. not weird. Naïve_

_You'd be surprised at what he thinks of me. But then again, I've always had a way with manipulating people's perceptions. Some call it a gift, and well, they're right. It's fucking awesome._

_I've spent the last 2 years traveling with my Dad's work and to this point….I STILL have no fucking clue what he does for a living. Each time I ask him I zone out. I'm sure if it was something cool I'd know. _

_He loves me. A lot. Only-child, single parent., ridiculously rich, you know how it is. But here's the thing: he doesn't know me. Nobody does. I'm NOT complaining. I'm NOT just another angst-filled teen. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm the most self-aware person in this world. I know. I just know. I know what I want and somehow, I get everything I want. _

"Are you sure you want this? You know it's not too late."

"Dad. Please. I've spend the last two years PRACTICALLY on my own. I'm sure –"

"Work. Selena, it's called work."

"Ok. I don't want to fight. I love you, dad"

"Alright, that's my cue. Goodbye sweatheart."

"Bye. Dad"

_Holy shit….ohhhmmigod. NO MORE NAGGING! WOOT! Ok. Breathe in. get ON the train before he changes his mind._

"Fuck no."

That voice. Oh yeah. I totally love her.

"SE-leeeee-na! omigod! Omigod! Heeeeeee-y! I totally knew you were coming!"

"Did you? I wonder how?"

_That's Kim. Total whore. I heard she once slept with Park (I'll get to him later) for Firewhisky. She's gorgeous though. Red-head, insecure, but condescending._

"Divination! Top of my class"

"Wow, they still have that class?"

"uhuh. Come. Sit with us. I can't wait to see Michelle's face"

Man, I forgot how much fun these girls were.

Once we got to the compartment, there was Michelle sitting really close to Vanessa. I knew it. Total Les.

"Hey bitch. Kim knew you were coming." Michelle said without even looking up.

"Wow. You look hot" Vanessa speaking, which didn't really surprise me

At this point they all sized me up. They made me twirl, asked me how much I weigh. Man, I REALLY forgot how fun these girls are.

"Listen, I'm kind of tight. Do you have any Div?" I asked Vanessa

"Yeah, here. I've decided to quit anyways. Pole says it gives you hives down there after you've had 236 lines. After Park's party, I must be on my 200th."

"Are you fucking him?" Kim said. _She didn't seem to care. But I knew better._

"More like he's the one fucking me. I'm half-virgin until marriage remember?"

"Whatever. He looks like a horse anyways" replied Kim. _Liar. LIAR_

Park is really good-looking AND he can find a clitoris. I lost my virginity to him in Third. We never did anything after that because he "didn't want to ruin our friendship". Total pussy.


End file.
